Sakuramochi
by peaphro
Summary: Kenapa Sakuramochi ku kecil?" "Aku pikir Sasuke-kun tidak suka yang manis - manis, jadi kubuatkan yang kecil. . ." Dedicated to SasuSaku fanfest, So RnR!


Halo, semuanyaaaa……

Berjumpa lagi dengan saia. . .. XDD

Ehem, ehem. Ini fict kedua saia yang akan meramaikan SasuSaku fanfest X)

Tapi sebelumnya mohon maaf untuk seluruh author/readers pencinta SasuSaku jika saia mempunyai kesalahan di fict sebelumnya, Saia sadah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengurangi kesalahan typo ;)

Terima kasih sudah membaca basa – basi saia yang menggilakan ini *reders: hoi, fict nya mana, nih?!*

Yosh!! Hare We Go!!

-

-

"Kenapa Sakuramochi ku kecil?"

"Aku pikir Sasuke-kun tidak suka yang manis – manis, jadi kubuatkan yang kecil. . ."

-

-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sakuramochi © Peaphro

-

Pagi yang indah menyelimuti Konoha. Hawa yang menyejukkan pun mengimbangi hari yang cerah di pagi itu, Kecuali. . .

"14 Februari. Hebat"

Sasuke mendengus. Ya, Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan—emm, melalui hal Memuakkan yang sangat besar.

Setidaknya itu perkiraannya.

Belum sempat ia menggunakan Ikat Kepalanya, Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang sudah dikenalinya.

Teriakan para GADIS.

"Sasuke-kun~~~!!!"

"Hn. Sudah dimulai, ya." Sasuke memerhatikan para Gadis dari jendela apartemennya. "Memuakkan."

"KYAA!!! ITU DIA!!!"

"OMIGOS!! ITU SASUKE-KUN!!"

"RASANYA AKU TAK TAHAN~~!!!"

"TERIMALAH COKELAT DARIKU~~!!"

"Tch. Idiot." Sasuke menghiraukan mereka. Ia menghindari semua kotak cokelat maupun kartu ucapan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Sasuke bisa mendengar para gadis itu mengeluh kesal di belakangnya.

-

-

"Hoi, Teme!!" Naruto melambai – lambai kepada Sasuke, yang masih beberapa meter jauhnya. "Aku minta cokelatmu, dong!!"

"Memangnya aku bawa cokelat?" Jawab Sasuke masam, "Tumben kau datangnya cepat, Dobe."

"Hehe, sekali – kali tidak apa – apa, kan?!" Jawab Naruto sambil membusungkan dadanya, "Selain itu, Sakura-chan bilang dia akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk hari ini!!"

"Hn…?" Sasuke menggerakan alisnya. Ia pun bersandar di tiang jembatan yang biasa mereka tempati. 'Pasti cokelat lagi.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sabar nih makan cemilan buatan Sakura-chan!!" Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Pasti aku dapat yang besaar!!"

"Yang benar saja," Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau pasti dapat yang kecil, Dobe." Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke, "Hei, Kan nggak ada salahnya mengharap!!"

"Mau bertaruh?" Sasuke tersenyum angkuh, "Jika Sakura memberimu cemilan yang lebih besar dariku, aku akan memberimu kupon gratis makan di Ramen Ichiraku. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm. . . Baiklah Teme, aku terima itu!!" Naruto menirukan pose nice – guy, "Tapi kalau Sakura-chan—" "Selamat pagi, murid – muridku!" Kakashi muncul di tangah Naruto dan Sasuke. "Hmm. . . Kakashi-sensei lumayan, tidak terlambat!!" Naruto menyerigai. Kakashi tersenyum, memperhatikan murid – muridnya. . . Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, ya?

"Lho? Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi. "Emm. . . Sepertinya Sakura-chan terlambat, sensei," Naruto meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "Sakura-chan membuatkan sesuatu unutuk kita."

"Hmm? Membuat sesuatu?"

"Kakashi-sensei!! Sasuke-kun!! Naruto!!" Ketiga lelaki tersebut menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka. Ternyata itu adalah Kunoichi berambut pink yang sudah mereka kenal berlari menuju mereka.

-

-

"Hahh,hahh. . . Go-gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura terpenggal – penggal, "Selamat hari Valentine, semuanya "Yosh!! Selamat hari Valentine juga, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, "Jadi, apa yang kau buat untuk Valentine, Sakura-chan?"

"Hehe, sederhana saja," Sakura mengeluarkan kotak berwarna pink dari kantong belakangnya, "Sakuramochi."

"Sakuramochi, ya?" Kakashi memperhatikan kotak berwarna pink itu, "Tapi Sakuramochi kan hanya boleh dimakan di musim semi, Sakura." "Sakura tahu itu kok, sensei. . . . Tapi sekali – kali tidak apa – apa, kan?" Sakura membuka kotaknya, yang berisi 4 Sakuramochi di dalamnya, "Daripada Cokelat, yang dapat membuat—"

"Sakura-chan cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar, nih!!" Herit Naruto, yang berhasil membuat Sakura marah, "BAKA NARUTO!!" "Sudah, sudah Sakura," Kakashi melerai Sakura, "Seorang gadis tidak boleh seperti itu," "Tapi, sensei. . ."

"Cepatlah, Sakura. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar," Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Ah!! Iya, iya Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura kembali ke kotak berwarna pink nya, "Ini untuk Kakashi-sensei," Sakura menerahkan mochi buatannya kepada Kakashi. Sasuke dan Naruto pun memerhatikan ukuran Sakuramochi kepunyaan Kakashi. Hmm, Besar juga. . .

"Terima kasih untuk mochi nya ya, Sakura, sebenarnya kalian bebas untuk hari ini. Guru hanya mengecek kalian bertiga saja. Yosh, selamat merayakan hari Valentine, ya. Ja Ne!!"

Kakashi pun menghilang, mengagetkan Naruto, "EHHH?! Kakashi-sensei pergi!!!" "Biarkan saja, Naruto. Ini untukmu!" Sakura menggerutu kesal, memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Ia pun menyerahkan mochi buatannya kepada Naruto. "Thanks, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto kembali nyengir sambil memegang Sakuramochi nya, lalu mengingat ukuran Sakuramochi punya Kakashi, "Wah, Sakuramochi ku lebih besar dari Kakashi-sensei!! Skorku 1, Teme!!"

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus, lalu berjalan menuju Sakura, "Mana Sakuramochi ku?" "I-ini dia, Sasuke-kun. . . " Kata Sakura terbata – bata, menyerahkan mochi buatannya, "Kuharap kau suka. . . " Sasuke melihat mochi nya. Lho kok?

"Sakura. . . ?"

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa Sakuramochi ku kecil?"

"Ah? Bwahahahaha!! Teme KALAH!!" Gelak tawa Naruto mengundang perhatian Sakura, "Aku menaaaaang!!" "Huh. Dasar," Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu merogoh kantongnya, "Ini kupon ramenmu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Sakura menyerobot, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" "Kami bertaruh tentang siapa yang mendapat mochi yang paling besar, aku atai si Teme. Setelah itu, emm—ya, dan aku menaaaang!!" Ceplos Naruto tak karuan."

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Tak biasanya Sakura memberi ukuran yang 'segini' kepadanya. Biasanya kan selalu yang paling bagus. . . "Hohoho. . . . Hei, Teme!!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, lalu memamerkan mochinya, "Lihat nih mochi ku. . . Bwahahahahahaha!! Lebih besar dari punyamu!!"

"Huh, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Dobe." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura, "Ah, Teme!! Keu mau kemana?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia tetap berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, "Hei Teme, Tunggu!!" Naruto berteriak kepada Sahabatnya itu. Tiba – tiba Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Aku akan mengejarnya," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan."

-

-

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di pohon tempat ia biasa berlatih kunai bersama Itachi. Ia pun membuka genggamannya, melihat Sakuramochi yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. 'Bagaimana Rasanya. . .' Sasuke memakan mochi itu dan mengunyahnya. Belum beberapa detik, ekspresi tidak suka sudah tergambar di wajanya.

Hambar Sekali.

"Emm, Sasuke-kun. . ." Spontan, Sasuke langsung berdiri, "Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" "A-aku tadi mengikutimu," Jawab Sakura terbata – bata, "Maaf. . ." "Hn," Jawab Sasuke seadanya, "Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tetapi itu harus!!" Sakura menegaskan perkataannya, "Maaf sudah membuatkan mochi yang kecil. . . aku pikir Sasuke-kun tidak suka yang manis – manis, jadi kubuatkan yang kecil. . ." "Sebenarnya, Mochi ini tidak ada manisnya sama sekali," Sasuke langsung menuju poin pembicaraan, "Benar – benar Hambar." Sakura terkejut, "Benarkah?! Padahal aku sudah mengukur gulanya!!"

"Hn,"

"Em, Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku masih punya satu. . . " Sakura mengeluarkan Sakuramochi satu – satunya dari kotak pink nya, "Kalau tidak manis lagi, Beritahu aku, ya!!"

"Tapi itu kan punyamu," Sasuke menolak.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa, Sasuke-kun! Lagipula Sakura masih punya di rumah!!" Jawab Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengambil Sakura mocha yang berada di Tangan Sakura, lalu mengunyahnya. Sakura pun menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

1 Detik. . .

2 Detik. . .

3 Detik. . .

"Hambar," Sasuke berhenti mengunyah, "Tidak ada rasanya sama sekali." "Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat untuk membuat Sakuramochi. . ." Keluh Sakura. "Tapi aku punya cara membuat mochi ini manis," Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, yang sepertinya meyakinkan.

"Benarkah, Sasuke-kun? Kau tahu??"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Sakura.

" Mmm. . . Aku benar," Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Sakura merah merona, "Sa-sasuke-kun. . ." "Aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kebelakang, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam, tersenyum, dan akhirnya melambai pula ke Sasuke.

"Benar – benar manis."

Ya, mulai dari sekarang Sasuke menyukai Sakuramochi. Kedua setelah tomat, pastinya.

~ La Fin ~

Haha. . . Akhirnya jadi juga fict kedua!! Maaf jika endingnya kurang mengasyikkan. . . Sebab, saia membuatnya terburu – buru. . . Jadi mohon maaf apabila ada keganjalan. . .

Selain itu, Chapter 483 Naruto menurunkan Semangat SasuSaku saia,. Padahal saia sudah berharap di chapter ini, eh. . . Malahan Sasuke nya meu nge-chidori Sakura. . . Kau mengecewakan saia, Kishimoto-sensei!! *dikitak Kishimoto-sensei*

Fict ini saia persembahkan untuk Anggota serta Admin Winterblossom, serta teman – teman saia yang juga maniak SasuSaku. . . X3

Yosh!! Ada kiranya kalian menyumbangkan repiu buat saia ini. . . . OCE,OCE?? *dijitak* ^^9


End file.
